


fourth of july

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (implicit but it's there), Fireworks, Fourth of July, Implied/Referenced Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and also cookies! and fairy lights, but not in a nice way, jaspdanvid for the soul, this is kinda angsty but kinda wholesome, uhhh idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 19:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19625440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: "If it's any consolation, I don't like fireworks either," Daniel says. "They're loud and unnecessary.""And expensive," David adds, "and they're really bad for the environment!"Jasper can't help but laugh a little at that. "Thanks, guys."





	fourth of july

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING FOR AGES I'M SO SORRY 
> 
> anyways it was the 4th of july yesterday and i was thinkin like,, what if jasper survived the explosions and shit that went down,,,, but he has a horrible fear of fireworks now,, so he has anxiety over the 4th of july,, idfk man i'm sleep deprived

Jasper is anxious in the morning. He sits at the kitchen table, quiet and tense, staring into space and biting his nails. When he reaches for his cup of coffee, his hand trembles slightly. He doesn't say anything.

It's uncomfortably quiet.

Daniel and David don't say anything either. They glance at each other anxiously when Jasper comes in, because they know. They know why today is so hard, and they know there's nothing they can really say or do to make it better.

Five excruciating minutes go by before Jasper sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "You know what today is?"

It's more of a statement than a question, but David still answers with a soft "yeah", and Daniel nods slowly.

"It's been such a long time since..." Jasper starts, but trails off. He sighs again. "You'd think I'd be over it by now. I know it's stupid to get so anxious about it, I just..."

"It isn't stupid," Daniel says quietly, "it's perfectly understandable."

It's been over a decade since the accident, but it's still so hard to cope with nights like these. New Year's Eve is really tough. Today's the fourth of July. In all honesty, it's probably Jasper's least favourite day of the year. At least at New Year the fireworks go off at midnight. Tonight, though, it's hard to know when they'll start or how long they'll last.

Just thinking about it makes him want to cry. Some years, it's fine. Sometimes he doesn't have a problem with it at all. But the last couple of years have been worse. He hates that he doesn't know how he'll react. He could be fine, he could have an anxiety attack. He could completely freak out. It's just that the fireworks sound _so much like-_

Jasper drums his fingers on the table and tries not to think about it. "I'm sorry," he says, his voice hushed. "I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of it. I'm sorry it happened in the first place."

"It's _not_ your fault," David says firmly. "What happened to you... it's so awful, Jasp. There's no way you could have known, and... you could have _died._ No one expects you to just be okay with that."

Maybe David's right. Jasper's lucky to be alive after what happened. Really it's a miracle that he survived it. And an experience like that... even years later, of _course_ he's still going to be affected by it. That isn't something he should be embarrassed by or ashamed of.

"If it's any consolation, I don't like fireworks either," Daniel says. "They're loud and unnecessary."

"And expensive," David adds, "and they're really bad for the environment!"

Jasper can't help but laugh a little at that. "Thanks, guys."

The day goes by quickly, and for the most part, Jasper's distracted. It's almost like today isn't the most anxiety inducing day of the year. It isn't until the evening that he remembers. It's getting late, and they're curled up on the couch watching a movie, when David touches his arm gently.

"They're going to start in about an hour."

One simple sentence, and Jasper's tense again.

Ten minutes later, he hits pause. His leg is twitching. His fingers hurt from biting his nails too much.

"What do you want to do?" Daniel asks quietly.

"I don't know."

There's a short moment of silence before Daniel speaks again. "We could make a pillow fort."

Jasper gives a dry laugh. "A _what?"_

"A _pillow fort,_ idiot- I mean- I don't know." Daniel shrugs. "It might help."

"That's a really good idea!" David says enthusiastically. "We could have fairy lights and cookies- oh, there's cookie dough in the fridge! I can go make some now, it only takes, like, ten minutes!"

"You guys are crazy," Jasper says, still dubious, as he shakes his head.

David's already off in the kitchen making cookies. Daniel just grins. "You love us, though."

By the time the first firework goes off, the pillow fort is finished. Okay, yeah, at first Jasper thought it was stupid, but it actually really wasn't a bad idea. It feels so comfortable and safe inside, and there are soft blankets and warm cookies and pretty fairy lights and it literally couldn't be any more cozy.

Jasper lays his head in David's lap, listening to soft instrumental music through his earphones while David plays with his hair. Daniel lies beside him, one arm draped lazily over Jasper's body.

It's nice. It's really nice, and it's kind of stupid that they didn't think of doing something like this in the past. Yeah, he's still kind of tense, but it isn't nearly as bad. In fact, Jasper can barely hear the fireworks at all.

They sit like that for a long while. After an hour or so, Jasper falls asleep.

Some time later, he's woken up by David gently pushing him off of his lap.

"Sorry," David whispers, "I got uncomfortable."

"It's alright." Jasper glances at Daniel, who's fast asleep. "What time is it?"

"About two in the morning." David smiles. "You did it."

At this, Jasper grins. "I guess I did."

Maybe that wasn't the worst day of the year after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,, :')
> 
> thank u for reading, i hope u liked this!! plz go follow me on tumblr, i'm @nerducci there too!! and if u liked it feel free to leave a comment!! :D
> 
> again i'm sorry i haven't been writing much!! i mean i've actually been writing a lot, i just haven't been posting anything skdjmddnfj
> 
> i had a bunch of exams, and now i'm on holiday, but i've finished school now so i actually have a load of time to write!!  
> if ur reading my pirate au, well,, i have like 4 new chapters ready for u sKDJDMSJFJ i wanted to get a load written before i uploaded bc there's less pressure that way,, i was gonna update today but i decided to give myself an extra week to get some more done sowwy ;; however hopefully chapter 9 will be up next friday!!  
> ANYWAY I'M RAMBLING A LOT SO UNTIL THEN, see ya!  
> thanks again for reading!!


End file.
